


Mirror, mirror

by Yunrii



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: Crack Fic, Gen, I cannot tag everyone, OC-centric, Reincarnated!OC, Reincarnation, SI OC - Freeform, Whatever you call it, self indulgent fanfic, well not really but close
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 18:32:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8544529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yunrii/pseuds/Yunrii
Summary: "Mirror, mirror on the wall," she says to - well - the mirror on her wall, "whose bright idea was it to let me reincarnate into an anime?"That mirror doesn't reply, but maybe one day she'll get an answer from a different mirror. (Reincarnated!OC, SI OC, whatever it is called)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have never seen reincarnation!fanfics in this fandom before, so just in case you don't know, basically this girl dies and gets reincarnated into an anime called "Cardfight!! Vanguard".

 

Truth be told, I'm not really sure what I expected to see after I died. Maybe something like heaven, the Pearly Gates ( but knowing myself and the amount of sinning I can do, I'd probably go to hell instead ). Or maybe nothing at all - no consciousness, not existing - just an endless void.

Back then, if someone told me they were reincarnated an had a past life, I would nod my head and say "okay" like it was the most normal thing in the world, but inside I would be incredulous and think that they've been reading too many storybooks or fanfiction.

Reincarnation into a cardfighting anime? Never saw that one coming, but strangely, I'm not that surprised. I have always been an unlucky person.

I am just very unamused.

* * *

I remember my death pretty clearly. One moment I was walking along my school corridor, the next moment something hard and heavy crashes into my head. There's a blinding flash of pain, but then it's over.

Knowing my luck, it was probably a flowerpot knocked off a windowstill. Or maybe some bird decided to unleash its wrath and poop on my head (…but that must've been one hell of a bird poop to hurt this much, but you never know.)

...can you imagine the obituary? _Kayla Lawson, 1999-2016, death by mutant bird poop. Will be greatly missed._

So how did I realize I was reborn in an anime?

1\. My mother has purple eyes. At first I thought they were contact lenses, but

2\. My father has green hair.

He

has

GREEN

HAIR

I thought I was born color-blind, but no. His entire family has green hair.

3\. I HAVE HIS GREEN HAIR

4\. Whenever we went out, I always see a couple of kids on the roadside benches cardfighting.

The conformation of all my suspicions:-

4\. My neighbor's family name was Suzugamori. They all have red hair. And they have a son named Ren who was two years older than me.

Cue the incoherent screaming because _I did not sign up for this._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! I'd love to hear from you, leave kudos or a comment if you will and make this author super happy. :)


End file.
